


pink lemonade

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “I think you should cut your hair,” Kageyama suggested, twirling Hinata’s hair with his finger. “It’s getting long.”orKageyama gets distracted by Hinata's hair while they're studying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	pink lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama likes hinata's hair yes
> 
> take this as a... honorary before kagehina day fic :)) i have one planned for kghn day so stay tuned !!
> 
> also its a little short but shh

“I think you should cut your hair,” Kageyama suggested, twirling Hinata’s hair with his finger. “It’s getting long.”

Hinata looked up from the textbook he was reading, glaring at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong with long hair?” He gasped, closing his textbook. “Don’t tell me you don’t like long hair! Azumane-senpai would be disappointed!”

Kageyama scowled, grabbing Hinata’s head. “Dumbass, that’s not it. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“Ow, Kageyama!” Hinata screamed, fishing for Kageyama’s hand and attempting to pull it away from his head. “Then why did you tell me to cut it? What if I don’t want to?”

Kageyama pulled away from Hinata’s hair, grabbing Hinata’s cheeks instead. “Then don’t, it was just a suggestion.” He then looked away, flushing. “It… It looks good, anyway.”

Hinata jumped, pushing Kageyama away. “If it looks good then why did you tell me to cut it?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “No reason. We have to get back to studying if we want to go to the training camp, dumbass, so drop it.”

Hinata pouted, studying Kageyama’s face. “It’s bothering me now, though. Does it look bad?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, looking back to Hinata. “No,” he huffed, glancing from Hinata’s hair to his eyes.

Hinata scooted closer, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders to stabilize himself. “Kageyama,” Hinata frowned. “Does it look bad?”

Kageyama shook his head, putting a hand on Hinata’s bangs. “I told you it didn’t,” Kageyama whispered. “Listen to what I say for once, dumbass.”

“But you told me to cut it!” Hinata protested. “You wouldn’t say that unless you had a problem with it!”

Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead before grabbing his cheeks once more, forcing Hinata to look at him. “Why does it matter if I have a problem with it?” Kageyama looked away. “I don’t have any problem with it, anyway. It was just a suggestion.”

 _“Kageyamaaaa,”_ Hinata whined, putting his arms around Kageyama, embracing him. “Do you wanna get matching hairstyles or something? No offense, but your hair is kind of embarrassing.”

“No, you dumbass,” Kageyama hissed, scowling at Hinata. “And don’t say that about my hair. My sister cut it.”

“Boo, Kageyama,” Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Then why did you tell me to cut my hair?”

“Why won’t you drop it?” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, looking away slightly.

Hinata pouted, moving closer to Kageyama’s face. “Because it’s bothering me now!”

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, flushing slightly. “Your… Your hair is cute. It’s distracting,” Kageyama confessed, making eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Gwah, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, blushing at what Kageyama had just told him. “You think so?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Why would I lie to you?” He ran a hand through Hinata’s hair, holding a few strands of hair in his hand. “I suggested you cut it since it made you look cute and it was distracting me from studying.”

Hinata chuckled, letting his nose brush against Kageyama’s. “You’re so cute. For you, I’ll cut my hair after graduation!”

“After?”

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed. “So you can focus on being the best player you can, idiot.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “The rivalry thing again? I thought you _wanted_ to beat me.”

“Well, not while you’re distracted!” Hinata retorted. “Plus, after graduation is better since Tsukishima told me that Yamaguchi was going to buy pork buns for whoever got the highest score on our final.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “You better share them, you know I’m going to get a lower score. You’re intentionally doing this.”

“It’s not my fault you find me cute!” Hinata screamed. “I can’t control your thoughts!”

Kageyama sighed, letting his forehead rest against Hinata’s. “I know,” Kageyama said. “But you’re not cutting your hair on purpose.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama’s eyes, soft and awaiting a response from Hinata. He smiled, placing his lips in front of Kageyama’s own. “You like it, though, right?” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama closed the distance between them, letting one of his hands grab Hinata’s hair. Hinata pulled Kageyama closer, not wanting Kageyama to pull away.

Eventually they did, Hinata giggling. “You really like my hair, hm?”

Kageyama nodded. “It’s cute. Ever considered tying it?”

“I feel like I walked into something I shouldn't have,” Tsukishima scoffed as Hinata entered the gym, his hair in tiny pigtails thanks to Yachi.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous you can’t grow out your hair like me.” 

Tsukishima looked at the pigtails, smirking. “Oh, I think I know why you did it.”

Before Hinata could say anything, Yachi entered the gym. “Oh! I think I know, too. For Kageyama-kun, right?”

Hinata jumped, eliciting a laugh from Tsukishima. Hinata shook his head rapidly, putting his hands up. “No! No! Never!”

Yachi didn’t seem to listen, continuing on from her previous statement. “Ah, but you said you wanted to surprise him since you didn’t attend morning practice because of supplementary class-”

“Yachi! No!” Hinata screamed, sinking to his knees. “Sh-Shut up!”

Yachi put a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. Tsukishima threw a ball, nearly missing Hinata. He turned to face Tsukishima, scowling. “What was that for?” He asked, standing up to point at Tsukishima.

“To get you to turn around, obviously,” Tsukishima smirked. “The king is here, after all.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama growled, as if he was on time. Hinata jumped up slightly, feeling Kageyama’s hand on his shoulder. “Do you want some tos-”

Hinata turned around, meeting Kageyama’s gaze. Kageyama was full on blushing, the tips of his ears red as well as his entire face. Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile. “Do… Do you like it?”

Kageyama moved his hand from Hinata’s shoulder to one of his pigtails, smiling. “Cute. You got the idea from yesterday?”

Hinata nodded. “I wasn’t sure what you meant when you said tying it… so I asked Yachi!”

“Yachi tied your hair like this?” Kageyama asked, immediately looking to Yachi. “Teach me.”

Hinata perked up, grabbing Kageyama’s shirt. “Uwah, you’re going to learn how to do it?”

“Of course,” Kageyama said confidently. “Even if you’re distracting, you’re adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! hope u enjoyed :)
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
